Dry eye syndrome (also known as keratoconjunctivitis sicca or “KCS”) affects several animals including dogs, cats, and horses. Generally, tear film in these animals includes three layers: an oily top layer, a middle aqueous layer, and a bottom mucin layer. Dry eye syndrome typically results from a decrease in aqueous tear production. A decrease in aqueous tear production may dry the cornea and surrounding tissue (such as the conjunctiva), which may cause irritation, pigmentation, and even scarring of the cornea. In extreme cases, dry eye syndrome may result in blindness of the animal. Additionally, reduced aqueous tear production may cause mixing of the oily and mucin layers, resulting in a yellow discharge. Current treatments include application of artificial tears and medication or surgical solutions such as parotid duct transposition (which redirects saliva to the eye). Artificial tears and medication may be difficult to administer to the animal and may require lifelong administration, while parotid duct transposition may result in the formation of mineral deposits on the eye. What is needed is a system for improving tear productions in animals having dry eye syndrome.